


Лемма

by lachance



Category: Misfits
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планы на отдых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лемма

– А на выходных сгоняем к океану, – Нейтан растирает крем по животу с этими пошлыми хлюпающими звуками, от которых у Саймона смешно краснеют кончики ушей, – я достану шезлонг, ты стащишь у кого-нибудь коктейли…

– Я их и купить могу.

– Скука, – он надувает пузырь жвачки и тот лопается, облепляя его губы, конец фразы звучит невнятно, – слушай мой план, чудик: шезлонг, коктейли, грудастые девочки на горизонте, а мы будем лежать и пялиться на них, как, как…

– Как ты обычно и делаешь, да, я понял, – у Саймона почти не меняются интонации, что бы он не говорил. Супергерой наоборот – те в любой непонятной ситуации встают в пафосные позы, а Саймон смущается и проглатывает окончания предложений. Нейтану не нравится. Но его это смешит. Можно передразнивать, можно переспрашивать по пять раз, можно заучивать, как молитву, тот же кадиш, только вместо незнакомых напевных слов на арамейском бесконечные невнятные суффиксы.

– Угу, – он наконец справляется со жвачкой и с длинным стоном, еще более непристойным, чем хлюпанье крема, откидывается на согретый утренним солнцем гудрон, с удовольствием вытягиваясь всем телом и закидывая руки за голову, – так вот, будем лежать, пялиться на девочек, попивать коктейли, и представляться всем Натаном и Симоном, как парочка педиков.

– Мы и есть… – Саймон не заканчивает, а алые пятна вспыхивают на щеках против воли.

– Но-но, – Нейтан покачивает пальцем перед его носом и смешно хмурится, – я тебе не педик.

– Разумеется, – он тихо смеётся, вытягиваясь рядом – голова к голове. 

В небе сразу тысяча оттенков – и васильковый, и лазурь, и морская волна. Сизые тени неспешно приближаются с юга, но дождь доберётся до города только под вечер, усталый и злой. Если постараться, можно успеть уехать до того, как начнётся гроза. Уехать на побережье, вот бред. К самому сияющему побережью Атлантического океана.

В самом деле, зачем ждать выходных.

– Эй, – Нейтан пинает его кончиком ступни куда-то в лодыжку, – я стащил ключ от бара. И намереваюсь им воспользоваться. Сечешь?

– Секу, – послушно кивает Саймон, легко вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь, – принести еды?

 

Пиво оказывается паршивым, зато жареные овощи и фрикадельки вполне ничего, хоть Нейтан и сплёвывает всякий раз, как в овощной смеси попадается фасоль. Оказывается, что если подложить под матрасы подушки, вытянуть ноги и найти какой-то идиотский пляжный сериал по TV, то даже не нужно никуда уезжать. Не хватает коктейлей, но Нейтан согласен и на пиво. 

– Симоон, – гнусаво тянет он, дурачась, – Симооон, ты только посмотри, какое солнце, – он указывает ладонью на перегоревшие еще месяц назад галогенки, – Симон, ты должен немедленно намазать меня кремом, иначе я сгорю, как Злая Ведьма Запада!

– Она растаяла, – педантично поправляет Саймон, откладывая в сторону опустевшую коробку из-под пиццы.

– О, заткнись, – бурчит Нейтан уже своим обычным голосом, утыкаясь виском ему в плечо, – портишь всё удовольствие.

Он широко улыбается, пытаясь перелечь чуть выше, чтобы расслабить затёкшую спину. Волнистые волосы щекотно проезжаются по шее, Нейтан зевает и переключает канал – место пляжного ситкома занимает полицейский процедурал, прощай, ласковое побережье Тихого океана, здравствуйте, выстрелы и…

– Девчонки в форме! – Нейтан потирает руки и глядит на него снизу вверх, глумливо улыбаясь. – Давай, признавайся, это возбуждает.

– Конечно, – Саймон качает головой, приобнимая его за плечи, – в самом деле, как девчонки в форме могут не возбуждать.


End file.
